ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mason
Alex Mason, codenamed Guner01, and also known as Inuyasha, is the head of the Red Faction. Biography Early Life Mason was born in Fairbanks, Alaska. He graduated all grades at the top of his class, and finished the best of his school during high school graduation. Mason went on to fight for his country in the Special Operations Group. 2005 After several successful ops and covert missions, Mason was scouted for the CIA by his handler, Jason Hudson. After being cleared for duty and summoned to the Pentagon, he was given the task of sabotaging a secret Russian missile program, during which he had been injured. Many believed it was the end for Mason's career, however it was just the beginning of his military record. 2010 For an unexplained reason, Mason came out of retirement and joined the CIA once again. After a series of missions and long periods undercover, Mason had gone to France. After Mason had returned from France, the CIA thought something happened to Mason and considered him a burnt agent. the CIA saw Mason as a threat to national security, and launched Operation Charybdis, a mission to eliminate Mason and 2 other CIA agents. This mission was to be launched in 2003, a joint task force with MI-6, the mission had failed, however. 2011 Mason founded the Red Faction, and is the highest ranking officer, known as the Commander. 2012 During a mission to stow away on the recently constructed Endeavor, an anomaly occured with the hyperspace window, leaving Mason, and Mark Anderson, trapped in the Skyriver galaxy. Shortly after being stranded on Kuat, Mason began using his alias, Inuyasha 2013 Mason, with his ability to recruit troops quickly, had recruited several former soldiers and officers, as well as mercernaries and bounty hunters, to be part of the Red Faction. He had also acquired intel of derelict ships in the Outer Rim territories, and also heard rumors of the Ebon Hawk, a famous freighter that had been missing for a few thousand years. Mason had set out to find the Ebon Hawk to use as his personal ship. 2014 Mason manages to find schematics and plans of several capital ships and starfighters, and manages to steal a small number of Star Destroyers, Mon Calamari Cruisers, and two Star Defenders, along with a small contingent of X-wing starfighters, and E-wing escort ships. 2015 In early 2015, Mason already searched a significant portion of uncharted regions in the Skyriver galaxy. Later that year, however, he finds the Ebon Hawk adrift near a star. Many systems appeared functional but worn, due to being adrift for millenia. He then took it to a Red Faction-controlled spacedock to have it repaired and outfitted with newer weapons and systems. Mason leads a stealth operation in order to steal power sources from the Endeavor while it undergoes repairs. Mason, along with all the forces he recruited in the Skyriver galaxy, modified the hyperdrives on his small fleet to temporarily use Artificial ZPM's that were taken from the Endeavor. The modifications, later revealed, would only last temperorarily before the hyperdrives burned out from being overpowered for such a long time. 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 Abilities and Skills Abilities Being former SOG and ex-CIA, Mason has incredible endurance and strength, and is also extremely intelligent with an IQ of 140. His performance in combat surpasses what words can tell. Skills Mason is trained to use many weapons. *'Projectile '- sniper rifles, assault rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, light machine guns *'Explosive '- heavy explosives Mason was trained to fly and/or drive a variety of vehicles from cars to attack helicopters. Mason is extremely well trained in melee and hand-to-hand combat, and most encounters result in death for his enemies.